MU2K14:Wolverine X-Files:The Curse Of Khan
by Marvel Universe 2K14
Summary: Wolverine vs The Mongolian Warlord Emperor
1. Chapter 1

**WOLVERINE: **

**X-FILES THE CURSE OF KHAN #1 **

**By:Craig Simon**

They say Death waits for no Man.

So I sit and I wait for it.

Even though death surrounds me, and follows me at every corner.

Still I sit and I wait for it.

Even though I do it's bidding, and I was once Death My self.

Still I sit and I wait for it.

Even Though I have felt her touch, and I call out for her release.

Still I sit and wait and wait for it.

Death eludes me at all cost, and she laughs in my face.

So I sit and I wait.

I sit here with my hand over the water of the Onon River. A river Ironically enough that has seen more death, and blood then any other Body of water in the history of mankind. Funny how this places where Death once called home, is so peaceful now. How do I find my self here when I don't deserve it? I guess it's because of her I'm here. "Claire" she is so passionate and filled with Hope and wonder. Even in this day and age where there is so much hate, and evil. I guess its cause of her I stay. I have not see some one so happy and so full of life in many, many years. I know I should go. I know I need to go, before Death uses my hands again. Uses my hands to destroy this poor women's life. Cause that's what I do I Destroy. I know I should go, But I feel compelled to stay. Why? I don't know I just do. So I sit and I wait by this river on brake after a long dig.

The river's reflection ripples like time passing through my life. I remember many, many years ago I ran with wild crowd, and though it was harsh living in that environment, it was an easier time then this. I remember how amazing it was being free, having no real rules to live by other then the law of the wild. We didn't have much to fear back then, we where at the top of the food chain. We stocked our prey ever so silently. Almost never making a sound, and in the blink of an eye we would have our prey surrounded. We always worked as a unit, as a team, as a family, as one. If you where in our sights you had just become apart of the circle of life, but times change even though they where my Brother's, I was not of that world I was a not one of them I was a Man.

"A woman Shouts Logan!" Logan Quick we need your Help"

"The Voice Came form

a young woman named Claire St. Claire a world-renowned archaeologist. On a dig of a lifetime, She is here in Mongolia Next to the Onon River in search of the Tomb of Temujin"

Just as Logan heard Claire shouting he sprung up from his spot next to the Onon River his hand making a splash in the water. Logan ran toward Claire's voice, as he got closer there where several of the other men from her dig team helping Clair Open what looked like a large door that has been berried under the sand for thousands of years. As Logan got to the door and helped them open it. Logan could see the door was made from what looked like Stone, Gold, and Human Bones. As the door open a fowl smell come form deep with in the Tomb. The Smell made several of the men Vomit Violently and even a few of them men pass out. Logan knew the smell all to well it was the smell of death and destruction.

Logan thought to him self: "This is the point of no Return, This is the point where something Bad is going to Happen"

Just as the smell subdued Claire jumped up and down with excitement, she shouted, "We did it, we did it, I knew we would find it." She ran and jumped in to Logan's arms. Giving him a big kiss Logan was surprised but he embraced and kissed her back. Just then She backed off and whipped her face disclaiming how sorry she was, for her outburst.

Claire: Mr. Logan I'm sorry, I'm sorry, so sorry. I don't know what came over me I apologize. Please For give me.

Logan: Ms. St. Claire there is no need to apologize, you where just caught up in the moment. I should be the one to apologize.

Claire: Don't be silly, Mr. Logan. Well enough about that. We really should head in to the tomb. I know this is it. This has to be Temujin's Tomb.

Logan: Claire maybe we should hold off a bit to make sure it's safe first don't you think?

Claire: Logan I have waited my whole life for this moment. All the sleepless night all the migraines, all the people saying I'll never find Temujin's Tomb, they told me it was never meant to be found. Well I proved them wrong, I proved them all wrong didn't I….. I couldn't of

done it with out you Logan Thank you ….. Now Lets Go!

Logan with a concerned look on his face agrees.

Logan Claire and about nine of the men of the men that where not sickened by the stench the came from the tomb, gathered some supplies and proceeded to enter the tomb.

It was Dark, very hot and dry, roots from desert plant life pushed their way through cracks in the stones that made up the winding hallway of the tomb. Them men lit Torches to light the way thru the dark.

Logan: Claire maybe I should lead the way, just in case? You know?

Claire: Logan don't be silly what the worst that could happen?

Just then one of the men in the crew stepped on a stone protruding from the floor triggering a trap. An arrow shot out from the wall and hit the guy in the shoulder just above his heart. Dropping him like a sack of bricks. Just then Half of them men ran back the way they came, two of the fleeing men stopped to help the man that was shot by the arrow, dragging him back out to the surface.

Claire looks at Logan with a shocked and scared look on her face.

Clair: Ok Logan If you think that's best.

Logan: I do. I do, that's what you pay me for to keep you safe is it not?

Claire: Well yes… Yes it is…. You're Right.

Logan Speaking to the 3 remaining guys and Claire.

Logan: Lets try and be a little more Careful now shall we.

The Three men Logan And Clare make there way thru the death traps and the dark of tomb. Only to get to the center of the tomb, to find them selves blocked by another door. Another door that looks just like the one that lead inside at the beginning. The door is tall heavy and made from stone, Gold and Human Bones but this one had a carving or a man on a horse, with engravings on it that looked like a Warring disclaimer. Claire translates the engravings.

Clair: Beyond this "is the Punishment of God. If they have not committed Great Sins God would not of sent A punishment like me upon the would."

Logan: Wow that's powerful stuff right there.

Clair: Wait there is more. "With Heaven's aid I have conquered and acquired an empire for the lords biding. But my life was too short to achieve the conquest of the entire world, But through death I will see out that conquest."

The 1st of the men: Ok that's it I'm Out of here. Look at that carving he looks Terrifying maybe we shouldn't go any further. We should all just go. They say this man killed 1,748,000 people in an Hour. Whats five more to him? Nothing that's what, now lets just get the hell out of here while we still can.

The 2nd of the three men: Get the hell out of here are you crazy? This is going to make us all rich. Wait a second, on second thought Go ahead go back, that leave more for us.

Logan: No one is going anywhere Right now. Every one just chill no one is going back through that maze of death traps. It isn't save for any one to go at it alone.

The 3rd Of the Three men: Speak for your self. I'm getting out of here, and fast.

The man Runs back down the dark hallway back out the way they came.

Claire continues to reading

Claire: If you're afraid - don't do it, - if you're doing it - don't be afraid!" If you're afraid and do it, then you have already lost.

"Just then the sound of a blood curdling screaming echoes thru the tomb."

It's the sound of the man who ran.

Claire: Oh my God was that

Logan: Yes, Yes it was I told him not to go at it alone.

Claire crying buries her face into Logan's shoulder as he held her tight. In a crying voice trying hard to catch her breath Claire tells Logan, this is not how it was meant to be. No one was meant to get hurt, no one was meant to die.

Logan: It's ok Clair I won't let nothing hurt you. We will get that door open, and we will get back topside and you will go down in history as the person that discovered the Tomb of Genghis Khan.

The greedy man of the team Notice a Gem about the size of a Soft ball sticking out from a corner of the door. It to has engravings around it. Clair again translates.

Claire: The key. The Key to ever lasting life, some times is Death it's self. Opening the tome of the Greatest of all Khans is to open the doors of death. Beware The Curse Of Khan!

Just then greedy man grabbed the Gem and tried to pull it from the stonewall. When the man had to luck he proceeded to push, pulled, punch and stabbed at it with his knife. The man cracked and shattered the Gem, as the little shards fell to the ground the remaining door Opened slowly.

Logan was on his guard.

As it opened there was nothing in it but a few artifacts. Claire Runs in to examine the artifacts. Among them where a sword, a recurve bow with arrows A golden Rams head that had engravings and Jewels all over it, A crown with jades and Rubies in it and mummified corpse.

Claire: OMG… It's Him. It's really Him. It's Genhis Khan.

Logan: Told you. I knew you would do it.

Logan and the Crew get the artifacts and the corps back to the surface. Once every thing was top side Claire studied every thing. When it came time to study the mummified corpse she realized it was not Khan it was a female. Disappointed she confided in Logan.

Clair: Logan it's not Khan

Logan: What?

Clair: The mummified corpse. Isn't him it a female. Khan was a lover of women he covet them more then Gold. She must have been his prize sex slave. This is still an amazing Find and one step closer but there has to be more.

Logan: Claire you're an amazing Woman I know you will find what you're looking for no mater what.

Claire: You really think so Logan?

Logan: I know so. Now even if it's not him it's still an amazing find lets celebrate.

Logan pours her a drink. The two stay up for hours talking. The two share another kiss.

Clair: Logan thank you for always believing in me, and always standing beside me.

She kisses Him again.

Logan: Clair, it has been my pleasure.

Claire: Pleasure? I Like the sound of that.

Logan grabs her and the two make Love, and fall asleep in each other's arms. At about 4:45 in the morning Logan is awaked by the sound of Claire Screaming. Logan jumps up and runs from his tent toward the sound of Claire's screams. She is standing in and covered in Blood. She tells him they are all dead every one.

Logan: Who's dead?

Claire: Every one they are all dead.

Logan: Who did this?

Just then a voice in a deep Mongolian accent we did. Three men stepped out of the shadows one of the men was the greedy man that was in the tomb with them. The Greedy man speaking to Claire

The Greedy Man: Sorry Princess, but that the way it goes. With these artifacts I will become rich and famous you will be forgotten.

Logan: Bub you made a terrible mistake.

The Greedy Man: Ah the Tough Guy Logan well then let me rectify my mistake.

He pulls out a gun and with a Loud BANG! Shoots Logan in the Head. Logan drops into pool of his own blood. Claire Screams NOOOOOOOOOO! Logan Please No! She looks at the Greedy man and yells

Claire: Why? Why would you do this? How Could You?

The Greedy Man: Ha you want to know why cause you think you can come in here and get rich off of the greatest of the Khans. You think you can take what is ours. What is Our Right what is my right?

Claire: All I wanted to do was honor the greatest warrior in history.

The Greedy Man: Sure you did? To think a woman Showing the world the secrets of the Great Genghis Khan. He would of rather died by the hands of a sniveling serpent, a coward, a slave then to have a Woman gain wealth form his legacy.

The greedy man points to Claire and tell the other two men to get her and bring her to the jeep. The men did as ordered they then grabbed the rest of the artifacts. And drove off in to the desert Night.

To be continued In Wolverine: X-Files The Curse Of Khan #2


	2. Chapter 2

**WOLVERINE: X-FILES THE CURSE **

**OF KHAN #2 **

**By: Craig Simon**

**Recap –** Logan has found him self in Mongolia off on one of his trips to clear his head. In his Journey he has befriended and seemingly has fell in love with a young woman named Clair. Clair is a world-renowned archaeologist. She has hired Logan to be her Bodyguard, and assistant. She has seemingly fallen in love with Logan as well, and they are on an expedition to find the tomb of Temujin, The Great Genghis Khan the Mongol Warlord him self. Upon finding what they believed to be the ancient remains of Genghis Khan, Logan and Claire where ambushed and Logan seemingly shot and left for dead. We left off with the thieves' kid napping Claire and steeling the ancient artifacts as they drove off in to the desert Night.

My name is Logan and I'm not an animal, though I lie here on the floor in a puddle of Blood left for dead like I was one. I'm not an animal; I am a man, a soldier, and I was a good one at that. I lie here remembering all the wars I was apart of. Remembering all the meaningless blood that was spilled seemingly for nothing. All the death that was caused most over ones background or belife. Some times I thought that man was more savage then the Wolves I ran with all those years ago. Is that what happened here? I'm I a victim of hate of the hate of another man…. Now a Normal man would lie in his own blood and die. Now though I would love nothing more then to have the sweet release of death, it will not come because, for I'm not a normal man, I am a mutant, I am Wolverine.

With that thought racing through his head Logan stood up. As Logan got to his feet, he could see in the jeep in the distance of the Mongolian desert and the Dust trail it left behind. Logan sniffs the air, and speaks aloud.

Logan: Smells like there is a Storm a Brewing.

Just then a crack of lighting flashes, through the night of the Mongolian sky.

Logan: A Storm of Blood and Death.

Logan runs to the other side of the camp where the horses where kept. Logan jumps on a mare, and with the crack of the rains the Mare take off with a great swiftness, in to the night with Logan yelling at the lungs.

Logan: Come On, Come On Girl, I need to save Claire, Who knows what those low lives are doing to her.

"Mean while in I the jeep" we see Claire Crying

Claire: Logan, No….

Claire who is still in the back of the old army Jeep looks to the greedy man with tears in her eyes, and ask

Claire: Why? How could you do this? Why would you do this? Why did you kill Logan?

The Greedy Man: Not that I a descendant Of the Great Mongol Khan Him self have to explain my self to peasant Bitch like your self, But I feel generous tonight. My name is Batu, I'm the leader of the Mongols. The Grate Genghis Khan's Tomb had never meant to be found by any one let alone an American woman such as your self.

You have disgraced my homeland, my People, and my ancestry. Now you will pay with your life, But not yet see I'm a fair man throw the tomb was never meant to be found now that it has been, great wealth and prosperity will come to me and my people. We will also have answers to the questions we have had for ages. The Mongols are the rightful conquerors of the world…. God's Will, shall résumé we will finish what The Grate Genghis Khan started so may years ago.

Claire: What? The Mongol leader! The conquerors of the world, Have you lost your mind? You just murdered several people. Not to mention you kidnap me and raided priceless artifacts form a Mongolian government sanctioned ding site. You will never get anyway with this.

Batu: Ha! Little girl just sit back and witness my Mongol army rise with the power of Khan him self. Once you have bared witness to the power you will then become the 1st offering to the Great Khan.

The jeep pulls up to what looks like abandon building in a near by city Three men jumped out the Jeep Batu signals to one of the me to get Claire and the other to get the artifacts out of the Jeep. The Mongol soldiers did as signaled. Batu heads in to the abandon building he orders the men to get every thing ready, and to alert the others. One of the men pulls Claire form the jeep forcefully and drags her feet first into the building. She starts to yell for help.

Claire: HELP! HELP! Some one, please HELP!

Just then Batu steps back out side.

Batu: Silence her NOW! Or you will take her place.

The man gages the Claire and knocks her out with the butt of his pistol.

"Back in the Mongolian desert Logan still racing through the storm trying to get to Claire, as it starts to rain the thunder gets louder. Logan knows he need to find Claire soon or it will be too late. Just then lighting crashes about 5 feet from the hours this freaks her out as she bucks Logan off. Logan hits the ground with a great THUD!"

As Logan Gets to his feet, he can see the horse has kept running with out him. In the distance Logan noticed a small City, Logan makes a dash for the city. Logan in the mists of running towed the Mongolian city, has over looked the a few weird looking worms that have come up from the sand, to cool off in the storm.

These worms are bigger then normal worms; each one is about 3 to feet in diameter and bright red with what looks like sharp teeth coming from what can only be described as the head region. Coming from what looks like the mouth are four appendages with a sharp end to them. The Body of the Worm looks to be very tough, and leathery with spikes or horns if you will ripping through it's skin at random spots on it's body.

Unbeknownst to Logan he tramples over a few of them. From the shier weight of Logan's Adamantium skeleton he crushes the odd worms. With each crushing blow the worms make a horrifying screech. This makes the other react in a aggressive manner. The blood curdling sound stops Logan in his tracks. Logan now realizing he is now surrounded but these Creepy looking Worms.

Logan: What the Hell?

Logan: It can't be, their real? Death Worms are Real?

Just then four of them bite in to the back of Logan's calves. Logan Screams out in pain.

Logan: Why you little shit's.

The sound of SNIKT! Fills the Mongolian air, as Logan's Claws descend from his forearms. He cuts each or the creepy looking man eating worms off the back of his legs. As he cuts each one off they start to screech out in pain. Just then three more worms shot up from the ground biting Logan in the rib area. Two of the worms get him in the left side and one on his right. Another bits his right forearm and three more shoot up and bite him in the back two more get him on his left inner thigh and two on more on his upper right arm. The last one bites into his Achilles tendon. Logan Starts to cut the worms off his Vision starts to blur, and he starts to feel ill. Logan Drops to one knee and starts to vomit. Through his Blurry vision Logan can see the sand moving from dozens of Death Worms coming for Logan.

Logan: What the Hell is going on? I have never felt this sick before.

Logan Starts Breathing heavily, the screeching sounds form the worms start to cause Logan's ears to stat Bleeding. Three more worms imbed them selves into Logan's chest. As six more strike at Logan at different parts of his body. Logan now down on all fours vomiting blood, has a big one lunge into Logan's mouth biting down on to his tongue.

Logan Bits back, biting the death worm in half pulling the other half out and spiting the head to the ground. Logan stands dizzily, and starts to cut the worms off and out, a he does this he is so dizzy he is cutting and stabbing him self left and right.

"Logan speaks aloud"

Logan: I've been poisoned, The Toxin from all these Fucking things is killing me. Their Poison seems to be so potent that my Healing factor can't seem to keep up. I need to put some distance between these fucking Worms and myself.

Logan with bloody and a blurry vision can make out a rock formation not to far form where he stood. He thinks to him self got to make it to those rocks. Just then Logan starts stumbling toward the rocks. The Worms having trouble to keep up with him burrow under the sand.

Under the sand they moved with such grace and where much faster. As Logan continued running toward the rocks the worms where Jumping and lunging toward him some hitting their mark biting him as some missed lading back in the sand and burrowing under the sand the sand. Logan makes I to the rock formation and cuts off the reaming worms.

As Logan Cuts of the Last Worm form his body, he stand and looks down at the worms jumping out of the stand trying to reach him, but Logan is to high up the rock formation for them to reach. Logan still feeling the ill effects of the toxins from the death worms starts to laugh a loud.

Logan: Ha you tried! You came close, real close but no cigar!

Just then with Logan over looking the irritated worms proclaiming his escape form their death grip they seemingly all at once arch their tails out of the sand and the a bright glow shooting a jot of electricity at Logan. Hitting him square in the chest. It hit Logan with such force that it shot him back about 5 feet on to he center of the rock formation. The voltage was so great and so bright that the look Mongolian solders on the building could see the blast.

One of the Mongolian solders looks to the other and ask.

Mongolian solders 1: Did you see that?

Mongolian solders 2: Yeah I did it was probably just Lighting it is storming you know?

Mongolian solders 1: Yeah I guess your right maybe we should head in side and get out of the rain?

Mongolian solders 2: It would be nice to get out of the rain maybe we can sneak in and see the ritual.

Mongolian solders 1: Come On lets go.

The two men head in side abandoning their Posts to escape the storm.

"Meanwhile in side there seems to be a ritual beginning"

All of the artifacts form Khan's tomb where sorted on a gold table, as Batu was dressed in long golden garments. He walks over to Claire who is on a stone slab strapped down almost completely naked. Batu pulls out a big knife as Claire comes to after being knocked out cold from earlier events. She sees this act and begins screaming for her life. Batu lifts the knife above his head, and starts to speak tongues. As he starts to lower the knife seemingly to stab Claire She close her eyes and braces for the pain.

To be continued In Wolverine: X-Files The Curse Of Khan #3


	3. Chapter 3

**WOLVERINE X-FILES : THE CURSE OF KHAN #3**

**By:Craig Simon**

**Recap -** We left off with Claire seemingly about to be sacrificed by Batu the apparent leader of a band of rogue Mongol solders, in an attempt to offer her life for the return of their dead former leader the great Genghis Khan. While Logan was racing towards the city where Claire was being held captive. The horse Logan was riding bucked him off on to a Mongolian Death Worm breeding ground. The worms where about 3 feet in length each and where severely poisonous, so much so that Logan's Healing factor was having a hard time keeping him and alive. With quick thinking Logan was able to escape the onslaught of killer worms by claiming to the top of a rock formation out in the Mongolian desert. We left of with Logan celebrating his escape from the death worms, while they arch up their tails and send a jolt of electricity in to Logan so great it was mistaken for a lighting strike about a mile or so away.

Drip, Drip, Oh my god this is it Claire thought to her self.

Drip, Drip, Claire it's warm what is it? Drip, Drip Just then Claire opens her eyes after a few seconds had went by with out feeling any pain. Drip, Drip, Drip, She opens her eyes with a shocked look on her face. To see Batu standing over her with a stone bowl that is filled with a warm red liquid. Batu dunks his hand into the warm red liquid and lets it run down from his fingertips and drips on to her face. With a look of terror on he face she screams. Batu then dunks his whole hand in the Bowl and with a downward streaking motion wipes his had down Clair's Face.

Batu: Now American tramp witness the keys to the Great Khans success.

Batu looks toward a few of his followers and tells them to bring in the artifacts from the tomb. The followers compile and rush to get them. Batu then drags Claire across what looked like a self made stage built with old 2x4's and rusted nails and some sand bags at the base to keep it from tipping over. As Claire was being dragged across the makeshift stage she could see up words of 10 to 15 men with swords and machine gun surrounding what looked like a an old warn down warehouse. In the top right corner of the 2nd Floor of the warehouse a door opens and two more men walking to view the spectacle She could see a flash of light it seem brighter then the rest of the lighting flashes that she could see threw window. She thought to her self that if she could get up there that, that was the way out. Just then with a sudden jerk the reality of no hope sunk back in. With a Thud Batu slams he down up against a stone table and two other mane walked on stage and held her so she could not run. Just then the other two men came in with the artifacts, one of then men laid the somewhat mummified corpse on the table as the other man hands Batu the golden rams head. Batu Refers to the Rams head as Woochi. Batu then address his audience of followers.

Batu: Hear me; hear me now you all see this as the beginning of something new. You are all wrong! For this is just a continuation of what was always mean to be. Now hear me speak the forbidden name of Woochi, before life there was only Woochi the Goat. Before Time there was only Woochi the binder of souls. As we have served The Great Genghis Khan Temujin him self so have we served Woochi in the Khans name. Woochi hear our cries. Woochi the Master of time the master of masters hear our call.

Just then the building starts to shake from an earthquake, as the lighting fills the air with more intensity, the rain come down harder and harder. Random buildings with in the small city start to crumble, as the sand ripples like water throughout the desert night.

The quake rocks throughout the desert sand so insanely that the Sand Worms that surrounded the large rock formation that Logan laid unconscious on were forced to go back under the sand for safety. As the desert rock Logan begin to awaken.

Still a little groggy form the potent toxins for the Death worms bite. Logan stands to his feet with his left hand holding left hand side of his head. He speaks aloud.

Logan: What the hell is going on? Man those little shits sure do pack a punch. How log was I out for? Man the last thing I remember shocking the hell out of me. Maybe I should thank them shocking me till I was unconscious gave my body the rest it needed to fight off the toxins.

The rock Logan was on starts to crack from the earthquake. Logan thinks to him self did the worms cause this quake?

Just then a greenish orange aura fills the air, as the Clouds surrounding one of the building parts and a beam of light strikes the building, as the quake suddenly stops. That beam of light was definitely not lighting Logan thinks to him self. What ever is causing this has to be coming form that building, and I bet Claire is in there too.

Logan takes off running towards the building, as the rain turns into Hail. Chunks Of Ice start to riddle the sand as each one hit the sand it engines into flam. One by one Logan is hit with Flaming Ice chunks raging in size form gulf balls to bowling ball knocking him down briefly. After each drop Logan begins to sink deeper in to a fit of rage.

"Mena while" back in the Building where Clair is being held"

The Beam of Light has truck the building. As Claire scream a mist fills the interior of the building

Batu: Lord Woochi we are your followers we are your servants we call to you to beg for the life for your greatest follower. The Life of our Master and King The Great Genghis Khan Temujin.

Claire: Oh MY God

Batu: God? Your God is not here there is only Woochi. Nun Other.

The Ground will quake, and the mountains will Tremble, The Skies shall bleed, and Nations will assemble together, and fail as one. Fear will infests the hearts of men, and even the bravest of knees shall bean. Mortals take heed of Woochi the binder of souls.

Just as Batu finished his speech Logan made it to the building using his claws to clime up the side of the building he peeks through a long panel glass window as he looks over can see the man that shot him just a few hours ago now manhandling the woman of his affection.

This sight infuriates an already enraged Wolverine to the point of a total black out of Wolverine's conscious mind. Wolverine now in a complete state of berserker rage, and running off pure animal instinct smashes through the window. Landing Claws first into the upper shoulders of two men then flipping over the front of them flinging them over his head into a crowd of Batu's fallows knocking them down.

Wolverine then with a spinning motion slices through a few metal pillars that where holing up the second floor balcony. As the balcony crumbles the two guards that where supposed guarding the rooftop, but instead snuck a peek of the ritual fell off and landed on to Wolverine's Claws that he had extended to skewer the low lives. As they landed on Wolverine's Claws chest first, the sounds of their last blood curdling breaths extinguishing from their lungs, seemed to please Wolverine. Wolverine with a sadistic grin on his face now turned his attention to the group of men trying to stand up off the floor.

Batu: What the Hell!

Claire: Logan? What's Going on? How?

Batu: Shut American Slut. Kill the Little man now

Wolverine lunges at the men that where still getting up from the floor. Wolverine lands on one of the men piercing the man through the center of his chest with is left hand and using his right to shred through the right side of another man. The man now with blood pouring out of his side by the buckets loads slips and landing on his back holding his side in pain he was notable to guard or stop Wolverine from jumping off the last man he killed and landing on him, now digging in to his chest cavity with great rage in his eyes.

Just then the sound of a Bullet champing in to a rifle, which was now aimed at point blank range at Wolverine's head, fills the air. Before the man could pull the trigger Wolverine using his left claw to cut through the rifle like a hot knife through butter. Then taking his right claw Wolverine shanks the man in his groin. Then with lighting quick reflexes Wolverine springs up grabbing the back of the man's head and with a downward motion, pulls the mans head while trusting his knee upward driving his knee directly in to the bridge of the mans nose. Wolverine's knee totally caved in the man's face form the force of his Adamantium covered bones.

The last few men scrambling up from the floor tried to run for safety. The men where unsuccessful, do to the crumbled balcony blocking their exit. As they turned around they are greeted by the Wolverines Claws. One man having his eyes gouged out, the other being gutted in a very visceral way. The last man shouts out.

Last Man: Please, Please.

Wolverine with a great veracity drives both his claws in to the center mass in of the man and with an out ward motion rips the man apart.

The Sound of "Waah-Chh" hit the air as tough leather whip wraps around Wolverine's neck. A large man pulls back on the whip chocking and pulling Wolverine across the blood covered floor.

Batu: HA, HA I don't know how you're still alive, but Eru here will fix that.

Eru: Kill Him…. Kill him again.

Batu then looks at the other two men on the stage with him and tells one to help Eru and the other to stay and help finish the ritual. Batu the pulls out a knife and cuts his followers throat he then straps Claire to the stone slab table and he cuts out the heart of the man who's throat he just cut he hold the heart above Claire's body.

Eru pull Wolverine across the floor slamming him in to the sidewall of the building cracking the wall in the process. The other man from the stage grabs a sword and toss's it to the massive 6 foot 9 315-pound Mongolian, and he picks up an Ak47 from the floor. As Wolverine got to his feet the man fired a few shots in to Wolverine's right leg temporarily immobilizing him. Eru walks up to Wolverine and thrust kicks him through the cracked wall in to the dark night.

The mist thickens as Batu continues the ritual.

Batu: Lord Woochi we are your followers we are your servants we call to you to beg for the life for your greatest follower. The Life of our Master and King The Great Genghis Khan. With this heart and the womb of this peasant Bitch, Lord Woochi breath life back in to our Khan.

The Green Mist starts to form in to a face of what can only be described as a demonic looking Goat head, as the Golden Goat Head starts to glow brighter, and brighter. The misty demonic face starts to whirl and slowly winds it's way up Claire's nasal cavity. Claire's Eyes start to role to the back of her head as her body starts to shake violently from seizure.

Eru and the man with the AK stand ready as the dust settles form the Wolverine being kicked through the wall. It is pitch black on the other side of the hole the men can't see a thing on the other side. The man with the AK is so nervous he unloaded his entire clip in to the large hole in the wall in to the Night air. Eru looks ad the man and speaks to him in their native language.

Eru tells him to stop don't waist the Ammo, But it is to late clip is emptily. Just then the Eru places his large hand on top of the gun and takes it from the scared man. While doing this Eru makes the mistake of turning his back to the hole in the wall, and from the cold night Wolverine jumps in bleeping and full of holes from every bullet making it's make from the AK, but having no effect on stopping Wolverine. As Wolverine jumps in unseen form the men do to Eru's large Body blocking the view of the hole. In the middle of Eru trying to calm the nervous man down he spits blood on the man's face. This freaks the man out even more. This causes the man to grab at his chest in pain the man is having a heart attack and passes out.

Wolverine stabbed Eru in the back so hard that his Claws came out the other end. Eru Dropped to one knee holding his chest. Eru then stands back to his feet and turns around and faces Wolverine. Then with a downward motion use the empty AK as a club. This drops Wolverine to his chest face down. Eru repeatedly clubs away at Wolverine's seemingly lifeless body. Just as Eru stops Believing Wolverine to be dead, starts to walk over his body just then Wolverine slices Eru's Achilles tendon on his left leg, dropping Eru like a sack of bricks. He falls backward landing to the right side of Wolverine almost face to face Wolverine then lifts his right hand and with Claws extended he drive his adamantium claws fight in to Eru's Skull killing him instantly.

Wolverine now kneeling faces the stage where Batu and Claire are. He See Claire still violently shaking. And Screams.

Wolverine: What have you done?

Batu: Nothing that wasn't meant to be.

Wolverine: You're going to pay with your life.

Batu: It is you and the rest of the world that will pay with their lives.

Just then Clair shouts out in an evil voice that has not been hear by mortal ears in thousands of years.

Claire: Enough! I Woochi the ever living have heard your cries and I have seen fit that my greatest follower shall be reborn.

Suddenly Claire's stomach starts to enlarge her voice is back and cries out for Logan.

Clair: Logan Please Help me what is going on

Her voice changes back.

Claire as Woochi: Hahaha let It Be. She grabs the heart that Batu was holding and begins to eat it.

Logan with a worried look on his face runs up on stage, as Batu tries to stop him to no avail. Logan Kicks him back up agents the stone table that Claire is standing on. Knocking the glowing Golden Ram's head, off the table.

Clair griping at her in her stomach, and in her own voice screams out in pain.

Claire in her vioice: Ahhhhhh! It feels, it feels like I'm going to Pop. Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! I can feel it kicking.

She looks at Logan and asks him crying.

Claire: Cut it out of me! Logan Please cut it out of me.

Logan: I can't. I won't. There must Be another way?

Claire: You must, Pleeeease, Ahhhhhhhh! It hurts too much, Logan

Please Cut this Demon Out of me! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Logan Looks into Claire's Eyes and Says

Logan: I love you

SNIKT!

To Be Continued in Wolverine: X-Files The Curse Of Khan #4


	4. Chapter 4

**WOLVERINE X-FILES THE CURSE **

**OF KHAN #4 **

**By: Craig Simon**

**Recap**: We Left Off with Logan smashing in to the warehouse killing all of Batu's followers. As an ancient evil god named Woochi was summoned to bring back to life his greatest follower the Great Genghis Khan to rule over the living again.

The Sound Of SNIKT fills the air as Logan's claws extend.

Claire: You must, Pleeeease, Ahhhhhhhh! It hurts so much, Logan: Please Cut this Demon Out of me! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
Logan: Please don't make me do this.  
Claire: Pleeeeeaaasssseee Logan.  
Logan: I love you  
Claire: I love you too Log Aaaaaaahhhhhan!

Just then Claire's Stomach stats to expand as if she was with child, as her Stomach grows larger and larger it starts to form cracks as she starts to split open a green light shines through the cracks in her skin.

Claire: Logan! Please the pain it hurts.

Logan with a teardrop in his eye rears back with his right Claw stabs Claire in the Stomach. With tears in her eyes she give Logan a loving look, and kiss's him ever so gently. She whispers in his ear.

Claire: Thank you my love  
As Logan drove his claw in to Claire's Stomach Batu shouted out

Batu: NOOOOOOOOOO!  
Batu notices Logan staring him right in the eyes. The loving tears that were just there now looked blood filled, and full of rage. Batu Gulps Shouts out again in a nervous tone.  
Batu: You can't stop the great Woochi... Khan will live again.

Logan now trembling with anger bites down so hard on his lip that his K9's digs right through it causing it to bleed. Logan Snarls

Logan: YOOOOOOU!

Logan then takes his other claw and drives into the other side of Claire's stomach.

Loagn: You made me do this. Now you'll pay with your life.

Just then an ominous voice starts to laugh. It's the voice of Woochi the voice resonates from Claire's Womb.

Woochi: hahahahahaha You can't deny the inevitable.

Just then what can only be described as Green electricity spreading out form Clair's womb struck Logan shocking and causing him great pain. The electricity now coursing through Logan's body drops him to his hands and knees. Logan screams out in pain.

Logan: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! It feels like my Sole is burring from the inside out... Geeeeerrrrrrr... AHHHHHH.

As Logan still couched over in pain in front of the now hovering body of Claire, her womb still glowing and pulsing with energy tears open. Claire screams out in pain with a dying gasp of air, as single tear from Claire's face drops off and lands on Logan's Claw. Logan beyond infuriated indorse all the pain and again drives his Claws deep in to her Stomach, this time with a grater force.

As Logan claws penetrate in to her womb the ominous voice of Woochi starts to crack ... Logan drives his claws deeper in to her torso and pulls apart with great force.

Woochi: screams NOOOOOOO The Lov- aaaaaaahhhhhhh!

Just the there is a great explosion of green energy causing every one to fly back and the lights to blow out...

Every thing is black...

There are no Sounds, There are no smells, There is only noting?

Logan thinks to him self. Has it finally come? The Sweet release of death, Is she finally here for me? After all theses years have I finally reached my end, but at what cost? I remember Nightcrawler would tell me of a place called heaven. Is this it? Is this heaven? Just then the smell of sulfur, tar, and animal fat fills the air? I always knew I'd end up here no matter how much Kurt prayed for me.

Just then a small fire lights up the darkness the sound of a man taking a deep breath and blowing fills the air, with every breath that is taken the light of the fire grows and gets bigger and bigger, till it has set a single torch a blaze. The light form the torch Burns so bright it takes Logan's eyes a second or two to adjust to the light. As his eyes focus he could see two men standing in the distance. One was the man named Batu. The other who seemingly lit the Torch was a man who wasn't there before the explosion. This man was clearly a Mongolian warrior Logan thought to him self. No he was grater then that Logan could tell by his Armor and garments.

Batu: Bow you insignificant fool to the Great Genghis Khan!

Genghis Khan looks to Batu draws his sword, and with ease quickly cuts his head off with one swipe. As Batu's head was decapitated it hits the ground with a "THUD" and rolls stopping at Logan's feet. Logan looks up at Khan and Grins.

Logan: Bub I'm not sure if you are who he thought you were, but he was my kill.

Khan just stands there looking at the mutant with an emotionless look on his face. He speaks aloud in his native tongue Mongolian

Genghis Khan: "You heard what the dead weasels said, Bow you insignificant fool."

Logan rebuttals in the same language

Logan: You Got to be kidding me? Bub you have Just out wore your welcome.

Genghis Khan: I see you can speak it but maybe you didn't understand... I will say it again. You heard him bow you insignificant fool.

Logan stands there looking back at the Mongolian Emperor Blood still running down his lip form the bite earlier.

Logan: All this was for you. To bring you back, So that makes you responsible for all this as far as I'm concerned.

Mongolian Emperor takes his sword, and chucked toward Logan it landed about 5 feet from Logan feet.

"Logan chuckles"

Logan: Ha you missed Bub looks like you played your hand a little to early.  
Logan then lunges towered the Mongolian Emperor at the same time Genghis Khan was rushed towered Logan. Genghis Khan in mid stride slid underneath Logan's attack. In what felt like Slow motion in mid air Logan watched the Mongolian Emperor slide just out of the reach of his claws. As Logan lands he turns around with enough time to see Genghis Khan jump and kick off the sword that was driven into the sand just moments earlier. As the Mongolian Emperor flipped in to the air he threw a pouch that was hanging off of his waist at Logan. Logan cut through the pouch with ease. As he sliced through the pouch a black sticky thick tar like substance spared across Logan's body.

As Logan struggled to free him self for the sticky substance, The Great Genghis Khan simply walks over and picks up the torch that he lit earlier, walks over to Logan and touches him with the flame the black Tar like substance sets a blaze. Logan Cries out in pain As The Great Genghis Khan walks away in to the shadows.

To be continued in: Wolverine: X-Files The Curse Of Khan #5


End file.
